webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neighbors/Transcript
episode begins with a freeze-frame of a neighborhood. The image slowly zooms in while a narrator begins talking Narrator: This may look like another peaceful rural town in America, but the McArthur family realized their quiet neighborhood was actually a terror-hood. freeze-frame is presented, this time it being a male adult Narrator: Meet Bobby Bateman. freeze-frame is presented, this time it being Bobby Bateman sitting at the dinner table with the McArthur family Female Voice: We thought he was normal, but then he kidnapped our cat, and he lit our house on fire. Those aren't normal things at all! shot switches to Grizz laying on the couch with a blanket over him and closely watching the show Female Voice (in Background): Nobody could believe that he would've done such terrible things. Grizz: (Extremely focused) Oh man! Hehe, no way, this is messed up! and Ice Bear enter the room where Grizz is in Panda: What are you watchin'? Grizz: Oh, hey! You guys gotta check this out. I'm binge-watching this crazy show about crime happening anywhere, even nice places. Female Voice (in Background): (Sobbing) We just didn't see it coming... Panda: Wait, were you watching this all night? Grizz: Yeah, man, this show's insane! I mean, look at him! You would never guess that this normal looking guy would be so cray-cray. I mean, look at me. No one knows what I'm up to, but everyone assumes I'm this perfect bear because of my awesome looks. Panda: Well, I heavily doubt that. Grizz: Ya never know, man (Laughs) Ya never know.., of a large vehicle rumbling are heard Grizz: Huh? curious, the Bears step outside the cave to see what is making the noise scene switches to an elderly looking couple pulling stuff out from their RV. The man puts a backyard chair down while the elderly woman places a mini-grill down Elderly Man: You're the best. (Laughs) Grizz: Hey, hey, hey! Check it out, guys! Looks like we got new neighbors! Panda: (Excited) Oh! We've always wanted neighbors! The barbecues, the dinner parties! Grizz: (Nudging Panda) This is gonna be amazing! Ah, let's go say hi. Ice Bear: Ice Bear made casserole for new neighbors. Bears walk up to the elderly couple Grizz: (Inviting) Hey, neighbors! Welcome to the neighborhood! Nice to meet you, uh I'm Grizz! Panda: I'm Panda. Ice Bear: Ice Bear. Faye: Hi, I'm Faye. Warren: Warren. Pleasure! Faye: Excuse us if we're intruding your space. Didn't know someone was living here. Warren: No wonder we're getting wi-fi. Hope you don't mind us staying next to ya? Grizz: Oh, of course not! Welcome! Panda: We're so glad that you guys are here! Warren: (Laughs) Heck, we'll just stay forever then. (Chuckles) By the way, are you a grizzly bear? Grizz: Yeah! Pretty cool, huh? runs to Grizz and begins to feel Grizz's fur. Circles around Grizz a bit Warren: Ooh, your hair's so tough. Man, are you as strong as you look? Grizz: (Chuckles) I look strong? Warren: Honey, you'd better check this guy out! Faye: ''(Embarrassed, light-hearted)'' Warren, don't be rude. Warren: What? I'm just admiring his physique. Faye: Oh, I'm sorry, Grizz. We're just obsessed with grizzly bears. Grizz: I'm obsessed with new neighbors! (Laughs) Warren: Come on, touch the bear. Go ahead, touch him. Faye: (Embarrassed) Warren, please. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you all. Let's try and plan a dinner sometime soon. Panda: That would be wonderful! Grizz: Ah, that sounds good! All right, well, we'll see ya 'round then! Panda: See ya! Bears walk away from Faye and Warren who wave bye to them. The Bears enter their cave Grizz: (Laughs) Those guys were cool. Panda: Yeah! Ice Bear: Ice Bear forgot to give casserole. Grizz: Oh, here! I'll give it to 'em! Grizz takes Ice Bear's casserole and runs back to Faye and Warren's RV. Before Grizz knocks on their door, Faye and Warren's voices can be heard inside the RV Faye: Did you see his size? Warren: '''The grizzly? Yeah. I like how chubby he is. '''Grizz: (Quietly, confused) ''What? I'm not chubby. ''raises an ear up and begins listening closer to Faye and Warren's conversation Faye: I mean, this is what we've been looking for. takes a peek inside Faye and Warren's RV through their window Faye: All the hard work we've put in, finally paying off. grabs some knives from a wall that holds an arrangement of knives Warren: Now, now, let's not get too excited. Excitement screws things up. turns towards Faye while honing the two knives he grabbed Warren: We gotta make sure we capture him this time. fearfully gasps as he runs from the RV, dropping the casserole on the ground Warren: Who's there?! Did you hear that? steps outside, only to see a casserole on the ground scene cuts to the inside of the cave. Grizz hastily enters the cave, immediately locks the door, and shuts the window's curtains; Grizz pants fearfully and excessively Panda: (Confused) What's going on? Grizz: (Trembling in fear-fueled anxiety) They're after me! They're gonna kill me! They're bear hunters! Panda: Calm down! Who is after you? Grizz: The new neighbors! They were saying stuff about how perfect and chubby I was, and how they're gonna capture me! THEY HAVE KNIVES! Ice Bear: Ice Bear has knives. Panda: Grizz, we all have knives. I think that TV show has got you paranoid. Grizz: (Nervous chuckle) ...right? There's no way they're bear hunters. Yeah... yeah... walks toward the couch where Panda and Ice Bear reside and falls onto it exhausted Panda: Dude, those guys are cool. Ice Bear: Ice Bear knows who's cool. Grizz: (Sigh) Yeah, you're right... Panda: Get some rest or something. We'll leave you alone. and Ice Bear get off the couch Grizz: Uhh, yeah, okay. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. picks up a blanket from the ground and gives it to Grizz Panda: Here. Grizz: Thanks. Panda: Okay, see you in a bit. and Ice Bear leave the room Grizz: Yeah, cool. I-I'm just gonna take it easy and relax... lies himself down on the couch with the blanket over him and falls asleep; the scene fades to black scene resumes with a close-up of Grizz's face as he sleeps and snores loudly sound of background laughter and conversation wakes Grizz up as he tiredly moans and makes his way to the kitchen, where he heard the sounds Grizz: (Half-awake) Hey, what's going on? camera shows Panda, Ice Bear, Warren and Faye sitting at the dinner table while a vacant chair, presumably Grizz's chair, rests behind the neighbors Panda: Hey, there you are! Warren: What's up, Grizz? Faye: You looked kind of dead. We didn't want to wake you up. moves to the side allowing there to be space for Grizz to sit at Warren: Come, join us. Grizz: (Nervous) Oh, hey heh. I didn't know you guys were joining us for dinner. Warren: Come on big fella, sit. Be the meat in a Warren-and-Faye sandwich, haha! Panda: (Whispers) Dude, don't be rude. Grizz: Uh, okay... Grizz walks to the table and sits in the open space Warren made for Grizz Warren: Atta boy! Grizz: Hi... Faye: I'm so excited! I've never sat next to a grizzly bear before! Warren: (Chuckles) Yes you have. Faye: Yeah, but that one wasn't alive. Grizz: (Uneasy) Uh, that doesn't sound awesome... Faye: Tell me, Grizz. What's it like living in such an isolated place? I bet someone could scream and nobody would hear us. Warren: We'll see about that. looks at Grizz Warren: Scream. Grizz: Huh? Warren: Yeah! I wanna hear you scream. lets out a quiet, monotone scream Warren: No! Scream like you're in pain, like your life depended on it! erupts a loud, distressed, horrific scream gets cut off mid scream by Faye who places both her hands on Grizz's face and pulls him toward her Faye: Woah! Look at these teeth! They look so deadly! You wouldn't bite anyone with these though like even when someone attacks you. nervously stutters as a response the background, the sound of a blade being unsheathed is heard. The camera pans to Warren who is now wielding Ice Bear's axe Warren: Hey, whose axe is this? Can I borrow it? Ice Bear: Ice Bear would be happy to hook up a neighbor. Warren: Awesome! Warren stands up from his chair and begins swinging the axe back and forth in the air while laughing Warren: Really need this for an important project we have! Right, honey? axe stops being swung around and the blade rests in the air and in the face of Grizz Grizz: Uhhhh, uhh OKAY! IT'S GETTING KIND OF LATE! Panda: Late? Dude, it's only like seven. Grizz: YEAH, PANDA, BROTHER, THIS IS WHEN I GO TO BED! Warren: Oh! I respect that. We really need you to be healthy. scene cuts to Grizz hurridly pushing the neighbors out of the house Grizz: ALRIGHT GUYS THANKS FOR COMING PLEASE HAVE A GOOD DAY. slams the door shut and lets out an exhausted but relieved sigh and Ice Bear approach Grizz Panda: Dude, what was that all about? Grizz: What? I-I was tired. Panda: You just woke up from a nap like ten minutes ago! Grizz: (Serious) ...Okay fine, but you'll thank me later, dude! Those guys are NOT the good neighbors you think they are! They're bear killers! Panda: (Irritated) Ugh, man! You just ruined our awesome dinner with our awesome new neighbors. Enjoy the rest of your evening. stomps away from Grizz and Ice Bear follows Grizz: Pan-Pan, dude, I'm just trying to keep all of us safe! door being slammed shut is heard in the background Grizz: ...YOU'RE WELCOME! grows a saddened look as he's left all alone; scene fades to black scene resumes with a shot of the night sky. A clock is later shown ticking away; it is 4:00 AM petrified Grizz is seen sitting up on his bed with both of his eyes taped open while he wields a bat due to the lack of sleep, Grizz begins falling asleep before suddenly waking up, fearfully swinging the bat around to then stop awaiting any further suspicious movement Grizz: (Falling asleep) Just... gotta... stay.... awake.... Grizz's eyes slowly close and open, the silhouette of Warren is seen through Grizz's window before disappearing on the window is heard, instantly waking up Grizz and putting him in high alert. Grizz: WHAT WAS THAT? cause of the tapping is found out to be a tree branch Grizz: (Sigh) Just a stupid branch... echoes in the room as another silhouette passes by Grizz Grizz: WHO'S THERE? tapping coming from the window is heard again Grizz: (Irritated) Knock it off, branch. turns to the window, not expecting to see the silhouette of Warren wielding Ice Bear's axe. Warren opens Grizz's window, goes through it entering Grizz's room, and proceeds to walk slowly toward Grizz Grizz: GAH! STAY BACK! jumps off of his bed, but his leg is immediately grabbed onto by another hand coming from underneath Grizz's bed. The hand forcefully pulls Grizz underneath the bed as Grizz screams of what had transpired is a dream, as revealed by Grizz who swiftly wakes up letting out a fearful yell. Still on edge and panting, Grizz checks all around his room to see if either neighbor is in the room. Grizz: Huh? sound of metal striking something is heard in the distance Grizz makes his way out of his room and to the entrance of the TV room. Grizz lets out a miniature battle cry as he holds the bat ready to fight, only to see both Panda and Ice Bear in the room looking out the window Panda: (Whispers) Dude, you should come see this. makes his way to the window to see what his brothers are seeing camera shows Warren striking at a piece that has been almost cut through and has a picture of Grizz taped upon it. Warren eventually stops chopping the log Warren: I just don't know, honey. You don't think this might be a bit much? Faye: Not at all. I think it's just what he deserves. bag that Faye is holding rips at the bottom leading to a huge pile of various bones falling to the ground Faye: Oh no! Our bones! and Faye look at each other and begin joyfully laughing while the Bears look on with stunned fear. Grizz and Panda begin panicking as they run around the room while Ice Bear closes the window's curtains Grizz: Why do I have to be right all the time?! Panda: WHERE'S MY PHONE? WE HAVE TO CALL THE COPS! WE HAVE TO CALL THE COPS-- Grizz: PANDA, NO! lunges at Panda and lands on him on the couch. Grizz snatches Panda's phone from him Panda: Ow! What the heck, Grizz? Grizz: No, we cannot call the cops. In these scenarios, they call the cops but they never nab the bad guys because they don't have proof! Panda: Then, what do we do? Grizz: We need to get some evidence... camera cuts back to the neighbors when Faye has all of the bones piled in her arms Faye: I think that was our last bag. Warren: Well, I guess we should take a trip to town and get some supplies. Faye: Good idea. and Faye proceed to leave the area. From the window, Panda sees the neighbors leave and closes the curtain sits down on the ground where Grizz is who now has a laptop computer on his lap Panda: Okay, they're leaving. How are we looking? Grizz: We're live. laptop's screen shows a live feed of the Bear's front entrance from the inside. Ice Bear's paw is seen opening the door quietly as the live recording catches Warren and Faye leaving the area. The recording shows Panda and Grizz afterward Panda: Alright, you're clear. Grizz: Good luck to you, brother. Bear is seen with Panda's phone taped onto a headband similar to a GoPro, and after a nod, Ice Bear lunges to the outside in first-person view of the phone, Ice Bear runs to Warren and Faye's RV. After scanning the area around the RV to make sure the coast was clear, Ice Bear enters the RV inside, Ice Bear turns on the phone's flashlight, and is immediately presented with a wall-mounted array of knives varying in shape and size Ice Bear: Ice Bear has never seen this many knives. camera is lowered and that reveals an open book - the right page shows a picture of a grizzly bear and the left page shows a grizzly bear's complete bone structure Panda: Look at that! Now can we call the cops?! Grizz: It's not good enough. We need something really incriminating. scene returns to Ice Bear who walks deeper into the RV. Ice Bear halts and lets out a small gasp for what he sees and captures on the live feed - a vast collection of photographs of Grizz himself pinned all over the wall Panda: (Dumbfounded) ...Is that enough evidence? Grizz: (Dumbfounded) Yeah, that's enough evidence... as well, Ice Bear begins stepping away from the collage, but accidentally collides with hanging pots. The impact causes the headband with Panda's phone taped onto it to fall off of Ice Bear's head and onto the ground. The laptop's live feed is promptly lost and shows static Panda: Wha-- OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED? Grizz: I don't know! We lost the feed! hands the laptop to Panda Grizz: Keep here and stay watch. I'm going in. runs into the RV, finds Ice Bear, and proceeds to run to him Grizz: (Concerned) Brother! Are you okay, dude? What happened? What'd you see? Ice Bear: Ice Bear saw that... looks at what Ice Bear is looking at - the collection of photographs of Grizz is revealed to be an even larger collection of photographs of all the Bears. One photo is of all three with the sentence "CAPTURE THEM ALL" written on it Grizz: They're after all three of us... Panda: Guys! Panda comes running to Grizz and Ice Bear causing the two to get majorly startled Grizz: (Annoyed) What are you doing? You're supposed to be keeping watch! Panda: I got too scared, and... woah, are those pictures of me?... Dude, those are PICTURES OF M-- cuts Panda off mid sentence by cuffing Panda's mouth with his paw. A conversation between Warren and Faye can be heard becoming louder as they approach their RV Warren: That's the fastest supply trip we've ever made! Grizz: Oh no, they're coming! QUICK, IN THAT CLOSET! opens the closet door Grizz: We'll hide in here until-- three Bears look in the closet and become horrified of what begins to fall to them from the closet - a full skeleton of a bear Panda:' THIS IS A MADHOUSE!! ''RV's side entrance begins opening '''Grizz: OTHER DOOR! three Bears enter the door which leads to the RV's restroom Grizz: UHH, THE WINDOW, QUICK! Bear slides the small rectangular restroom window open. Ice Bear gets out first, and then Panda gets out second with some assistance from Ice Bear Warren: Hey, is someone in here? Faye: The skeleton is on the floor! Warren: Honey, I think we have company... hastily locks the restroom door and rushes to the window. As he's halfway out the window, Grizz's lower half is too wide to push through the window's tight opening Grizz: Oh no, I'm stuck! Panda: Grizz, we'll get you out of there! and Ice Bear run to Grizz, each one grabs onto one of Grizz's paws, and begins to try pulling him through the window Grizz: AH! They're right! I-I am too chubby! doorknob inside the restroom begins shaking due to Warren trying to enter Warren: Is someone in there? We're coming in on the count of three! Panda: Okay, one... Grizz: Two... Warren: Three! Panda: THREE! kicks the restroom door open, and at the same time, Panda and Ice Bear rip down the entire back wall of the restroom down alongside Grizz. Warren and Faye approach the Bears Warren: (Angered) What is going on here? Grizz: Stay back, we know what you are! assists Grizz in getting him out of the collapsed restroom window Grizz: (Defensive) We know you're bear hunters! Warren & Faye: Bear hunters? and Faye grow sly looks Warren: They're onto us, honey. Should we tell them who we are? Faye: I think it's better if we show them. a mischievous smile, Warren pulls out a foldable pocket knife causing all the Bears to gasp in horror Faye: We're not bear hunters... hands Warren a miniature log of wood, and Warren proceeds to quickly carve into it with his knife Warren: We're bear carvers! hands to Grizz the finished result - a miniature wooden statue of a bear Grizz: (Perplexed) Uh... it's me... Warren: I'm glad you think so! We've been studying you a lot trying to get the likeness right. Faye: My husband and I run a woodworking business, and when we met you guys we thought you were perfect muses for our work. Warren: We tried to be inconspicuous. We didn't wanna freak you guys out. Panda: But, what about the bones? Warren: Those were fake! We study them for reference. Grizz: That all makes perfect sense. I'm so sorry I misjudged you. I let my imagination run wild and I dragged my brothers into it. Not to mention, we destroyed your RV. Ugh, I feel terrible. I wish there was something we could do to make it up to you. and Faye look at each other while pondering Warren: Well, there is one thing... scene transitions to the morning of the next day camera pans down to the Bears who are all posed in their own specific ways Grizz: How much longer do we need to do this? Panda: My contacts are drying out. Ice Bear: Ice Bear can't feel his butt. Faye (in background): Don't move! camera cuts to Warren and Faye both working together on a massive wooden statue of all three of the Bears in their poses Faye: You guys are doing great! Warren: (Chuckles) Yeah, just a few more hours, and I think we'll have all the carvings we need! (Chuckles) camera pans over to a huge pile of wooden statues of the Bears all varying in poses ''--END OF EPISODE--'' Transcript typed by user, YoshitaichiDA Time Finished: 4/20/2019, 4:15 AM Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts